1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller-assisted, manually shifted, synchronized vehicular transmission system including a splitter-type compound transmission having an input splitter. The system will sense an intent to shift the main section, which includes a shift into main section neutral, and will automatically control engine fueling to minimize driveline torque and shift the splitter section into neutral, allowing the synchronized main section to be easily disengaged and then easily engaged into a target ratio with relatively lower synchronizer force and, thus, relatively lower driver effort. Upon sensing completion of the main section shift into a main section target ratio, the splitter section will be caused to engage in an appropriate splitter ratio.
More particularly, in a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a splitter or combined splitter-and-range-type compound synchronized transmission of the input splitter type for heavy-duty vehicles is provided with controls and actuators for manually performed dynamic forward main section shifting without requiring excessive force to be applied by the operator to the synchronizers. In a preferred embodiment, main section shifts are performed, without requiring manual throttle or master clutch manipulation, by relatively low-force lever shifting with automatic engine control to cause torque breaks for shifting into neutral and to synchronize for engaging the splitter to complete a shift into the target gear ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compound manually shifted mechanical transmissions of the range, splitter and/or combined range/splitter type are in wide use in heavy-duty vehicles and are well known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,754,665; 5,272,929; 5,370,013 and 5,390,561, 5,546,823; 5,609,062 and 5,642,643, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Typically, such transmissions include a main section shifted directly or remotely by a manual shift lever and one or more auxiliary sections connected in series therewith. The auxiliary sections most often were shifted by a slave actuator, usually pneumatically, hydraulically, mechanically and/or electrically operated, in response to manual operation of one or more master switches. Shift controls for such systems by be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,455,883; 4,550,627; 4,899,607; 4,920,815; 4,974,468; 5,000,060; 5,272,931; 5,281,902; 5,222,404; 5,350,561 and 5,737,696, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Three-position splitter actuators and transmission systems utilizing same are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,651,292 and 5,661,998, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Fully or partially automated transmission systems wherein a microprocessor-based electronic control unit (ECU) receives input signals indicative of various system operating conditions and processes same according to logic rules to issue command output signals to one or more system actuators are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,060; 4,593,580; 4,595,986; 4,850,236; 5,435,212; 5,582,069; 5,582,558; 5,620,392; 5,651,292; 5,679,096; 5,682,790 and 5,735,771; the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Synchronized transmissions and/or transmission sections and synchronized jaw clutch assemblies therefor are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,989,706; 5,738,195 and 5,738,196, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,446, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fully automated, blocked-type transmission wherein the main section is automatically shifted to main section neutral during each shift.
Prior art synchronized transmissions for medium- and heavy-duty vehicles were not totally satisfactory, as excessive force was required to operate the synchonizers, the synchronized jaw clutch assemblies tended to be large, expensive and/or complicated and expensive, the synchronizers tended to experience excessive wear, and/or complicated and expensive shift-assist mechanisms were required.